In the principal aspect the present invention relates to a tool bag and, more particularly, to a tool bag, which includes first and second generally parallel access openings in the top thereof.
Historically, tool bags have been limited to a single hinge top opening for access to a single interior compartment. The hinge opening, sometimes termed a “Gatemouth” opening, provides wide-open access to the contents of the bag. This style of bag construction has also been used for travel bags, medical bags, tool bags, legal and accounting document bags and handbags.
While such single mouth or single top entry bags are exceedingly useful, often their utility is diminished since the person using such a bag will not need to place all of their tools or items in a single compartment. Rather, it will be more convenient to have side-by-side, separated dual compartments. Thus, there has need for a dual compartment double-hinged opening case or bag.